The present invention is related to the field of garment steamers that apply steam to remove wrinkles from clothing and similar fabric items.
Garment steamers are generally constructed to include a user-fillable reservoir for water, a heating element for generating steam from water in the reservoir, and an external surface from which the steam escapes to be directed to a garment or similar item being worked on. Some garment steamers may be sufficiently compact to be used in an entirely handheld fashion, while others may employ a larger, relatively stationary reservoir connected by a hose to a handheld steaming head that is maneuvered by a user during operation.